The principal aim of this proposal is to support the bibiographic research for a book entitled Health and Health Care of Vulnerable Populations. The book will provide an integrated overview and synthesis of existing research and policies addressing the health and health care of vulnerable populations. It will in particular present (1) a framework for identifying these vulnerable groups; (2) data on their needs and trends in their growth over time; (3) an analysis of the factors that have given rise to their emergence (or reemergence) in recent years; (4) the policies and programs that have been developed to address their needs; (5) issues regarding the access, cost and quality of their care; and (6) the research and policy initiatives that might be undertaken in the future to ameliorate their vulnerability. The unique contributions this book will make are to synthesize existing information on the array of vulnerable populations that have emerged in recent years, and present a framework for articulating coherent and integrated research and policy agendas to address their needs. The book will be published by Jossey-Bass, Publishers (San Francisco, CA)